


Nevermind the Silence

by KindListener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Marking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: I have to get out. But there's a price to pay.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Nevermind the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a dream I had? Should I be worried.

I don't think I'll ever know why my boarding school hired Mister Nevermind, if that is his real name. The students are silently divided on the subject, most are like me. They seem him as a looming, black shadow, in the hallways, always accompanied by a small girl named Melissa. She was his lackey but a smart one, at that. I don't even know what he teaches but the nurse's office seemingly belongs to him. When it isn't in use, the wing is locked and the key is around Melissa's neck, along with a memory drive of possibly incriminating data. I've been scouting the area for days and Nevermind has noticed, keeping a close eye on my movements. Anyway, to get out of this God-forbidden school, I need to pass through the nurse's office and onto the roof. I have to get out. Or die trying.

Tonight is the annual St. Alice's masquerade ball. Where teachers and students dress up in fancy dresses and masks and the music students play slow waltzes. I look over at Melissa, snugly by Nevermind's side. She isn't wearing the lanyard, as always. My dress is a short, black number with underskirts that fan out. Her dress glitters with a thousand fake pearls. I study Melissa's dress. A concealed pocket. That must be where she's keeping the keys. Black eyes never leave me, tracing up and down my bare shoulders. He knows I'm up to something and he knows I'm targeting him.

The first song starts and I ask Rebecca for her hand in the dance. She knows the score. She'll get me close. Nevermind and Melissa stick together, defensively waltzing away from the two of us. But I can't give up. Not now. I slip my hand into her concealed pocket and take the lanyard. The key seems so small and insignificant, in my hand.

After the waltz, I excuse myself to the bathroom, feeling cold, dark eyes on my back all the while. I run to the sinks as soon as I'm out of sight. Where can I hide it? What can I do? I can hear the band strike up once more, this song is more tense, more dark than the last. I take the key off the lanyard and dump the rest of it in the trash. Placing the key on my tongue, I swallow hard, forcing the cold steel down my throat, my tongue tingling with iron and copper. I hear the door opening and spin, pressing myself to the sink behind me. Mister Nevermind stands above me, his simple suit fitting his form perfectly. His snow white hair and black eyes watch me and I can feel my blood boil. He pushes the thick frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"Give me that key." He states and I point to the trash. Long fingers pluck the lanyard from the trash but, when he sees the key gone, he pockets it and turns back to me. "Give me that key." He repeats, angrier this time and full of malice.  
"You won't find it." I challenge him, immediately regretting opening my mouth.

A hand grasps my jaw, forcing my mouth open. A long, slender finger explores my mouth and I can feel every notch on his finger. I let him do it, looking up into his black eyes through his mane of silvery, bleached hair. I can feel the key crawling down my throat so there's no pressure. He seems unsatisfied when he comes back empty-handed. Looking pointedly at me, he locks the bathroom door behind him before roughly pushing me to the floor. I land, with my back to the wall, with a huffed breath. The skirt of my breath is brought up around my knees and I watch his eyes take in every visible inch of me.  
"I'll find it." He states and, though I don't let it show, I begin to panic. He gets to his knees between my legs and pulls me toward him, the wall gone from behind my back as he tugs my skirt up. My eyes widen.  
"You can't do that! Get off!" I pant out and he stops, retrieving a small pair of scissors from his jacket. In a few, swift moments, he whips off my underwear and tosses it into the trash. Two, long fingers are slid into my core and I jolt with a flash of pleasure and pain, a shocked gasp shuddering from my lungs. He fans his fingers, fingertips reaching every nook and cranny of my insides. I chuckle nervously. "I'll tell everyone about this. What you're doing to me." I hiss venomously and a condescending grin cracks across his face.  
"Who do you think they'll believe?" He asks, retrieving his fingers when he doesn't find anything. White hair brushes his nose and he flicks his head back to get it out of his eyes. His hands, one wet and sticky, slide up the backs of my thighs, lifting my tailbone from the floor. The slick, wet fingers find my other entrance and I jolt.  
"No, no, no, no, no. It's not there. I swear, it isn't." I pant out and Mister Nevermind cocks his head to the side, pushing those fingers into me. I howl as he stretches me open, his fingers searching inside me. He works his way up to the knuckle and I'm nearly foaming at the mouth. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't find them and comes back empty-handed, once more. His eyes narrow at me.

A large hand holds my wrists as he leans over me. My face is buried into his mane of white hair, smelling of lavender and disinfectant, as his soft lips trace what might be kisses along my throat before taking a large chunk of flesh and sucking it between his teeth. My breath is stolen from me as a long, thick object is thrust into my core. I crane my neck, arching my back against the sensation that soon feels too good. He pulls in and out, whispering into my ear. I can't hear him, just vague white noise where his voice should be. My body tenses as he reaches deeper and deeper into me. He pulls away from me, towering above me as if over a pinned buttefly. Like a butterfly, my pulse flutters in my chest, his large palms holding my thighs open as he pushes into me over and over. The scent of blood and lust. I look up. He seems unphased as he holds me open and ravages my pale, innocent flesh. Besides, I took something from him so he must return the favour.

I'm not sure how long I'm here for. It feels like hours. Hours of him driving himself into my unresponsive flesh. Occasionally, I gasp or sigh, the sounds mingling with the harsh noise of skin on skin. His silence keeps me on edge but he digs his fingernails into the back of my thighs, a small noise leaving him, like a ghost from his chest. He pushes his glasses back up his nose and pulls himself from within me. Standing, he checks himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and his hair, tucking himself away and buttoning up his waistcoat before staring down at my limp body, like a puppet without a master, slumped against the wall with glassy eyes.  
"If you think you'll get away with leaving St. Alice's Academy, I'll tell you now that you are sorely mistaken." In a moment, he's gone, leaving me lifeless and dead inside. Any one of the girls can wander in and find me like this now, covered in blood and ejaculate, marks on my throat and thighs like a wild animal. I sigh.

I'll be out of here soon.


End file.
